


Rings

by Milktofu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi wants his wife dammit, Job!AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, akashi is younger, but he's the predator, older kuroko!AU, slice of life?, wwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktofu/pseuds/Milktofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the years, Akashi has always yearned for his precious sensei's hand in marriage. </p><p>A progression of Akashi's quest towards proposal. Kuroko's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 AM when I need to study for my Bio finals. Huzzah!

"Sensei. Hold your hand out." Kuroko turns around to see young Seijurou standing behind him with his hands behind his back, staring up at him expectantly.

Kuroko outstretches his hand for the young boy to do whatever it is he needs to, taking precaution at whatever it is he may present him (did not want another dead cicada incident like he had with Daiki, a terrifying memory).

"Okay close your eyes!" Seijuro demands, tentatively staring Kuroko in the eye. With some hesitance, he shields his eyes at Seijuro's 'request'.

While temporarily blinded, he felt small fingers fumbling at his ring finger. He dared to take a peek but he knew upsetting the young red head was not... Ideal.

"There! Sensei open your eyes." Kuroko complies and sees a flower ring on his ring finger.

"This is lovely, Seijuro. Thank you." He gives the boy an appreciative pat on the head and a genuine smile to express his gratitude.

The boy smirks and crosses his arms against his chest, looking smug for a kindergartener.

"That means you accept my proposal. You are now Akashi Tetsuya."

"...eh?"

* * *

 

As Kuroko ushers the last of his students to their respective parents, he notices a familiar sight at the entrance of the kindergarten, waiting for him. "Good to see you again, Seijuro-kun." Kuroko smiles at his former charge in greeting and Akashi meets his gaze with the same smirk he's possessed since early childhood.

"Hello, Tetsuya." He says the name so casually, despite his former teacher being many years older than he is. Kuroko's smile falters for a minute from the use of his given name, but he looks at Akashi normally anyways.

"And what do I owe for this visit?"

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes, Tetsuya." Another demand, only it was firmer than kindergarten.

Kuroko complied, and felt a band sliding up his middle finger.

"I recall putting the ring on the wrong hand in kindergarten. It is not a mistake I will make again." Kuroko opens his eyes before he is told and sees the silver band on his ring finger. "I apologize that this is not a proper wedding ring. Rest assured, it is genuine silver and it will represent the promise that we will marry." Akashi says in one sitting and holds the hand possessing the ring to his lips as if to seal the promise.

"I am confused, Akashi-kun."

"Wait for me, Tetsuya."

* * *

 

It is spring and Kuroko must sweep up the cherry blossoms accumulated on the steps of the kindergarten. In the midst of sweeping, he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see mismatched eyes intensely staring at him. He's familiar with this process at this point.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. How was your high school graduation ceremony?" Kuroko asked politely, smiling up at the redhead.

Akashi chose to ignore the question, addressing important matters at hand.

"Where is the promise ring I gave you, Tetsuya?" He asked immediately, directing his gaze from azure eyes to a naked finger. Kuroko looks down at his hand and back up at Akashi.

"It would be a shame if it went missing so I left it at home." Kuroko answered truthfully. The answer did not satisfy the taller male.

"Hmm... You not wearing it is a shame in itself, Tetsuya." He holds the hand yet again and pressed kisses from the tip up to the knuckles. "It is to show that you belong to me, and myself alone." He lips linger above the ring finger absent of the ring. "I guess I would have to give you something permanent that will never get lost."

Before Kuroko has a chance to understand the meaning behind those words, the younger of the two sticks his ring finger in his mouth and bites as far up as he could, eliciting a crunch sound from the action.

Like any normal response, Kuroko flinched, cried out in pain, and tried to retract his finger from the offending teeth. When Akashi finally relinquished him, observing his handiwork, he had noticed blood and smiled to himself in satisfaction.

"That should leave a permanent ring. One that will last forever."

An after thought: "Or until I propose with a proper one." But he was just as satisfied with the mark he left, if not more.  

 


End file.
